Kaiba and Marik's Revenge
by Bluey47
Summary: Kaiba and Marik pair up to get revenge on Yugi and Yami.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not own Yugioh.

Bluey47:It isn't great since it is my first story.

Meeting

We better hurry if we want to make it.> Marik said using thought speak towards Kaiba. They hurried up to the mansion so they would not be late for their project.

"Hi, what is Marik doing here Seto?" Mokuba asked as soon as the Marik and Kaiba walked in.

"He is here to help me with a problem. Did you get the books I asked for?" Kaiba aked Mokuba.

"Yeah, they are right on the table." Mokuba said completely confused at what this was all about.

Kaiba quickly nodded and signaled for Marik to wait outside. The two had paired up to gain revenge on Yugi and Yami. In the process they actually became a great team. In dueling and planning. Though, they still had their disagreements.

"Phone for you Seto." Mokuba called to his big brother who took the phone from him.

"Your invited to my study party Kaiba. Come over right now okay?" Yugi said hanging up the phone before Kaiba could protest.

Good work Yugi. Now we can tell what they are doing.> Yami said nodding his thanks in Yugi's direction in the game shop.

Back at the mansion Marik and Kaiba were running towards Domino Museum. They actually got there in less then five minutes. Marik instited they run in case the nerd herd ran after the limo. Kaiba just agreed and went right along. Leaving a very confused Mokuba at home.

Three hours later...

We finally got it done.> Kaiba said to Marik.

"KAIBA! MARIK!" A very familiar and angry voice yelled out.

"Busted." Both boys said together knowing the worst was about to come.

Bluey47:The in the next chapter Marik and Kaiba get in really big trouble. Then their revenge on Yugi and Yami starts to unfold. Please read and review!


	2. Trouble

Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh.

Bluey47:Now here is chapter two.

The punishment

"Busted." Kaiba and Marik said to each other. They both looked up at Odion. Who was so mad his eyes just…………turned red. He grabbed Kaiba by the back of his trench coat and Marik by the back of his sleeves purple shirt with the hood in the back.

Odion dragged them into the museum. He took them to where the picture of Yugi and Kaiba were doing the shadow game. He set both boys down facing him and glared.

Note: Odion can pick up to 500 pounds.

"Explain you now or else." Odion threatened Kaiba and Marik. Who were both shaking like leaves. Marik hid behind Kaiba. Who was doing his best to glare back at the strong man, but he failed. His steely blue eyes just didn't phase the angry golden ones. Neither could his strength overcome the man. Kaiba could only pick up to 200 pounds.

"Were trying to get revenge on Yugi and Yami Odion. Is that really such a crime?" Kaiba answered boldly.

"Yes, if you want to HURT THEM!" Odion angrily replied already starting to lose his patience. The man was usually calm and patient. He only got mad now ever since Kaiba and Marik had joined up. Odion took on the roll of father ever since Ishzu had had a talk with him. What had she said?

"We were just going to hit them with the dart gun. Then tie them up and kidnap them. Finally we strip off all their clothes and throw them into the middle of the street. No one gets hurt big brother." Marik said timidly stepping beside Kaiba.

"Nice going you jerk! Now Odion is really going to get mad!" Kaiba said hitting Marik over the head.

As soon as he hit Marik a hand hit HIM over the head. So hard in fact it made him see stars. Kaiba looked around for Odion. So he would be able to dodge the next hit. He looked to his right just in time to see the man hit Marik in the mouth with the back of his hand.

Marik's eyes started to water from the pain. Odion turned and advanced on Kaiba. The boy fell right on his back. Using his legs Kaiba propelled himself backwards only to hit the wall. Now he was REALLY in trouble.

"Do this again and I will spank you. With all my strength as well. You know how much I can pick up." Odion said to Kaiba and hit him over the head once more. Then walked away to help Ishzu with some new artifacts. Who by the way was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Lets go before he comes back to put that threat into action." Kaiba said getting up and dusting himself off.

"I can agree with that." Marik answered walking towards the door.

"Odion is planning to spank the both of you as soon as you reach the front door. He runs fast these days." Shadi said suddenly appearing behind them.

"THEN LETS GET OUT OUT OF HERE!" Marik yelled sprinting towards the door.

"Right behind you on this one!" Kaiba answered following Marik's example.

"That worked like a charm my husband." Ishzu said smiling at the man who had done the job. Shadi gave his wife a smile back. The two had married just a month ago. Ishzu and Shadi gave each other a high five.

Back at Yugi's house……………

"Where are those two? Tristan and I are ready to kick some butt." Joey complained looking out the window.

"They are right at the front door waiting for us." Yami stated pointing at the front door. Yugi went to go open it.

"Nice you guys to make it. What took you so long?" Yugi asked politely.

"We had a ,uh, family problem to work out." Kaiba answered stepping on Marik's foot to keep him quiet. _Time we set the plan. _Kaiba said to Marik in thought speak. The boy was getting a hang of this.

_They walked right into our trap. _ Yami to Yugi as the boy took this as the signal to hide in the kitchen.

"NOW!" Yami yelled and every one pounced on Marik and Kaiba.

_This just isn't our day is it?_ Marik said to Kaiba as he was tied into a chair.

_Just shut the hell up Marik. _ Kaiba answered glumly as he to was bound to a chair.

"Now the fun really begins." Tea said and everyone except Yugi smiled evily.

Bluey47: Okay, not what I had planned. I just couldn't resist though. In the next chapter things really start to heat up for Marik and Kaiba. Please read and review!


End file.
